


Forever mine

by Justanidiot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanidiot/pseuds/Justanidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek left over two years ago but now he's back and things definitely aren't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this quickly and I plan on continuing it if anybody is interested also my tumblr: Stilesandthebigbadsourwolf.tumblr.com :)

Derek left the summer before senior year, he left Isaac with the McCalls and went to find Erica and Boyd with Peter. He left to give Scott, Stiles and Isaac a chance at being normal teenagers. Trouble seemed to follow him so leaving was the best option, The alpha pack came for him and because of him Stiles and Isaac nearly died, so leaving was for the best.

He told them all separately, Scott first, Scott didn't seem to bothered by it. Then he told Isaac who wanted to go with him but in the end understood why he couldn't.

The night before they were leaving, he went to tell Stiles. The thing he and Stiles had was strange and undefinable for Derek. They fought and annoyed each other. They listened to one another on pack stuff. In a way they even trusted each other but they weren't friends. Peter would joke about the sexual tension between the two but Derek couldn't even hope about something like that being true, Stiles was barely seventeen.

Derek crawled into Stiles window and startled the younger boy for one last time before explaining what was going to happen. Stiles was quiet and Derek didn't even see it coming when the human's lips where on his.

Derek left that night, leaving Stiles naked and alone. Derek whispered his final goodbyes before slinking out of the window and running off towards the woods to meet Peter.

***

Derek contacted Isaac first when they had found out that Erica and Boyd were in fact dead. Isaac was studying at Wesleyan University with Scott. Isaac had told him that things were different. He told Derek not to come and visit him but instead to go back to Beacon Hills to see Stiles.

Derek had been confused at first, not understanding why Stiles wasn't aslo at school somewhere, knowing that the younger boy had talked about Stanford and Columbia.

Derek got his answer when he arrived in Beacon hills and drove past Stiles house. Stiles had been standing beside his same old ratty jeep with a toddler propped on his hip and from what Derek could see and hear there was another one in there aswell.

Although it still didn't explain why Isaac had wanted him to go back, so Stiles knock somebody up, a werewolf from what Derek could tell but it's not like Stiles was ever his. He had no business in Stiles' life anymore, not that he ever had.

***

Derek walked up to the Stilinski home listening to make sure that Stiles was the only one there and then rang the doorbell once. Stiles opened the door with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Did you forg- Derek" Stiles said the last part in a hushed whisper.  
"Stiles" Derek countered, not knowing what else to say.  
"What the hell are you doing here" Stiles was angry now. Why shouldn't he be, Derek has been gone, he left over two years ago and there hasn't been a word from him since.  
"Ermh Isaac said that I should" Derek shrugged, looking unsure.  
"You shouldn't have, I don't want you here!" Stiles shouted. Stiles slammed the door in Derek's face and then sunk to the floor infront of it.

Stiles was fuming, who the hell did Derek think he was just showing up after so much time. He left, even after they had been together. He still left. Stiles had needed him and he wasn't there. Stiles had been alone for the last two years and he sure as hell didn't need Derek now.

***

Stiles sat alone in his room like he did most nights and watched the two sleeping figures in the crib near the end of his bed. The lamp on his desk was shining and he could make out their identical faces. Dark hair that was inching further and further towards their large brown eyes. Even to look at them Stiles was reminded of Derek, they had his nose not to mention his temperament and wolfy abilities. Stiles knows that they were a mistake, he was seventeen and Derek was gone, he is also a male but that's just another crazy thing to add onto the list of crazy in Beacon hills. But they are certainly the best mistake he has ever made.

Derek wasn't stupid, he could be slow on keeping up with some things and even a little dense but he wasn't stupid. Obviously something had happened to Stiles while he was gone, something bigger then becoming a father at such a young age.

***

Stiles was in his driveway again when Derek approached for the second time. Stiles was putting a diaper bag on the floor of the jeep and look up at his son.  
"All strapped in?" Stiles asked. His son nodded.  
"Stiles?" Derek said from somewhere behind him. Stiles jump and Derek had to suppress the urge to grin at his antics.  
"I thought I told you to go away" Stiles muttered.  
"I didn't listen" Derek said with his usual cocky smirk.  
"Well that's a first" Stiles said rolling his eyes and sighed.  
"What happened, Stiles?" Derek asked.  
Now Stiles was really mad, what happened, What happened. He left and Stiles was fucking pregnant, that's what fucking happened.  
"Just leave Derek" Stiles gritted out and climbed into the jeep before driving off and leaving a confused Derek in his wake.

Stiles had to pull over to the side of the road to compose himself, He could hear Charlie and Logan giggling at each other in the back seat. Stiles has been mad at Derek for a long time now, but maybe he deserved to know about them. Stiles isn't even sure about how he'll take it. He'll probably freak out and leave again. Stiles isn't even sure how he would feel if Derek was to leave again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this :) please comment aswell!! I also forgot to tag this as slow build but believe me it is! :D Enjoy!

"Derek Hale seems to be back in town" The sheriff said to his son over dinner that night.  
Stiles refused to look up and instead pushed a stray pea around his plate.  
"I'm trying to decide whether to shoot him or arrest him, I think shooting would be much more fun" Stiles shit his head up and raised a eyebrow.  
"Maybe Chris Argent could spare one of those bullets you told me about" The sheriff said lowly.  
"Dad" Stiles warned.  
"Have you seen him?" he asked.  
Stiles nodded.  
"Does he know?" he asked again.  
Stiles shook his head.  
"Is he going to?" he asked.  
Stiles shrugged and moved to put his plate into the sink before kissing his father's head, "I'll handle it dad" Stiles walked up stairs quietly and fell face first onto his bed.

Telling his dad was probably one of the hardest things that Stiles had ever done. They managed to keep the sheriff in the dark about the whole werewolf thing for a long time, even when the alpha pack had reeked havoc on Beacon Hills but when Stiles had found out the truth, he had to tell his dad. Finding out about werewolves, pregnant teenage boys and Derek Hale in the span of two minutes had been an awful lot for the sheriff to take in. The sheriff had gotten over the werewolf aspect early on when he found out that Scott was one. The pregnancy was something he was still trying to figure even now that his grandsons are eighteen months old. Derek Hale was something he was never going to get over, Derek Hale the murder suspect. Derek Hale the twenty four year old that got his seventeen year old son pregnant. Derek Hale that was never there. Not for the sleepless nights. Two am feedings. First steps, first tooth, first words. Derek Hale who had left Stiles to do all of this by himself. 

***

Stiles was at one of the smaller playgrounds in Beacon hills, it was empty of children bar his own. It was easier to bring the twins here, they has found anchors within eachother but with them being still so young they would sometimes shift at random times or if one was having a tantrum. Stiles was sitting at the side of the sand pit watching the twins throw sand around rather than actually building something when he heard the familiar voice behind him.  
"Only you would put your kids in Batman and Flash t-shirts".  
"You should really wear a bell" Stiles mumbled mainly to himself but Derek heard him and smirked.  
Derek crouched down to where Logan was sitting in the sand clapping his hands at Charlie.  
"So what's the deal with their mom?" Derek asked, face half hidden by Logan.  
Stiles glared at the older man.  
"Right I'm sorry, it's none of my business" Derek picked up a rubber bouncy ball that was in the sand and handed it to Logan who giggled and passed it over to Charlie.  
"Why are you here Derek?" Stiles sighed.  
"You knew I was leaving, I told you. I had to go and find them you understand right?" Derek asked.  
"Yes Derek I understand" Stiles snapped back at him.  
"Then why are you mad at me? I couldn't not look for them, even if there was a slightest chance they were alive, I had to try" Derek said.  
"Did you find them?" Stiles asked suddenly.  
"Yeah but it was uh to late, they were uh -" Derek stopped at glanced at Logan.  
"I'm sorry about Erica and Boyd" Stiles said sadly.  
"Yeah me too" Derek responded.  
"We've got to go" Stiles said rising from the ground and picked up Charlie and began to brush the sand from his pants. Stiles did the same to Logan and began to walk towards his jeep, both boys holding his hands.  
"I came to tell you that I ran into a couple of hunters last night" Derek said following them.  
"So?" Stiles said lifting Logan into his car seat.  
"Just with them, be careful" Derek said seriously.  
"The Argents don't even know they're wolves, no random hunters are going to figure it out" Stiles strapped Charlie in and climbed in himself before driving off. 

***  
Stiles thinks now that he's sitting in his jeep in the middle of an empty road with two screaming babies in the back and three hunters infront of them with guns in hand, guns in which they had just shot Stiles tires out with, that maybe he should have taken Derek's warning a little more seriously. 

"C'mon mommy come out and play" one of the men sneered at him.  
"Dada!" Stiles heard Logan wail from his car seat, he didn't need to turn around to know that Charlie was already fully shifted.  
One of the hunters, this one with dark skin and sun glasses pushed up his nose whacked the but of his gun against the hood of the jeep, making a loud bang. Stiles took a second to wonder just how loud it would have been to the twins little ears.  
Another hunter, this one heavier moved to the side of the jeep and pulled Stiles out with a tight grip on his bicep that would probably bruise. Stiles could hear both of the boys screaming and sobbing at this point. It physically hurt him to not be able to go and comfort his sons.  
"So mommy, you've got yourself some loud cubs there don't cha?" the first hunter said taunting him.  
"Should we kill the cubs first or him?" the darker hunter asked.  
"The cubs, make this one watch" The hunter holding Stiles said while yanking his arm.  
Stiles could feel the panic welling up in his chest until he heard a loud roar from behind them. Stiles knew neither of his boys could growl like that yet but he wasn't completely sure who it was until Derek, fully shifted appear on the roof of the jeep on all fours.  
"Looks like daddys home" the first hunter spat. Stiles was suddenly released and the three hunters were running back to their SVU.  
"We'll be back Hale, for you and your cubs" The heavier hunter shouted before the drove off.  
Derek growled and went to go after them but stopped at the sound of Stiles' voice.  
"It's okay, dada is here, I've got you" Stiles had Logan cradled to his chest and was calming him down. Derek looked to Charlie who was still wolfed out and sobbing, still unsure of what to do, Derek picked the toddler up and copied Stiles' actions with Logan.  
"It's okay, you're okay" Charlie hid his face in Derek's neck as his sobs subsided.  
Stiles was staring at Derek when Derek looked up from a now human Charlie.  
"It's only about a twenty minute walk back to your house from here" Derek said quietly to Stiles to nodded and began to walk with Logan still attached to him with chubby arms snaked around his neck. 

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, Charlie and Logan had worn themselves out crying and both had fallen asleep after only a few minutes.  
"He thought they were my cubs" Derek said quietly.  
Now or never Stiles thought to himself, knowing that Derek deserved to know.  
"That's because they are" Stiles heard Derek gasp and turned to see him pulling Charlie even closer to his chest. Derek looked to at Stiles and he looked wrecked, like Stiles had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.  
"How?" he whispered.  
Stiles had never seen Derek look so tiny, so vulnerable.  
"Deaton said it's an alpha thing or something" Stiles whispered aswel, because that's what they're doing apparently.  
Stiles saw Derek gulp and then look down at Charlie again.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.  
"I tried, after I found out but you didn't answer" Stiles told him.  
"I'm sorry" Stiles wasn't sure if he was saying it to him or Charlie, maybe both.  
Stiles hadn't even realised that they were outside of his house until Derek cleared his throat.  
Derek handed Charlie over to Stiles with his hand lingering in Charlie's hair for a minute before speaking again.  
"I want to be in their lives, Can I be in their lives?" Derek asked in a small voice.  
Stiles nodded and walked into the house not looking at Derek again.

***  
Stiles didn't even notice that his jeep was now fully repaired and sitting in the driveway untill the following morning, when he found his keys and a note on his dresser. He also noticed that an extra blanket had been placed over the twins while they slept.

Stiles, I'm not going to let you or the boys get hurt because of me but I want to be there for them if you'll let me - D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's summer holidays now so I'll hopefully be updating more :) please comment!! Also read the note at the end

After leaving the Stilinski house for the second time that night Derek went back to the motel just outside of town that he was staying in. Derek didn't even know what he was supposed to think, he had left Stiles so he could have a normal life, be a teenager and go to college but by the looks of it he had just stolen that anyway when he left. Derek woke up that morning believing that Peter was the only family member he had left and now he's a father to not one son but two, two sons that he has had nothing to do with over the last eighteen months of their young lives.

Derek had absolutely no idea as to what he was going to do, he didn't have a job, he didn't have a place to live and he didn't know the first thing about being a father.

Derek called Isaac later that night, again wondering why nobody had told him, he did cut off contact when they left but not completely, he had checked in on Isaac at graduation and when he was accepted into college. From what he could tell, Isaac was just doing as he was told. 

Scott has never liked Derek, that has always been apparent. After Scott found out that Stiles was pregnant and that Derek was the cause, he was livid. Stiles had told Derek once that even though Scott could be the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, he is never one to get over a grudge and even more so if it's somebody that wronged Stiles.

***

 

Derek was walking up to the Stilinski house the next day, it was around twelve in the day and he could hear three heartbeats so he knew that Stiles and the twins where inside. He rang the doorbell twice and Stiles appear a minute later with his hair messy and his glasses sliding down his nose.  
"You using the front door will never not be weird" Stiles told him.  
"Is this a bad time?" Derek asked.  
"No dude come in" Stiles said stepping aside and allowing Derek enough room to walk in.  
"I was just reading but I have to wake them from their nap anyway" Stiles said taking off his glasses and running a hand through his hair.  
"I can come back" Derek said awkwardly, he had realised that the twins would be sleeping.  
"No, man" Stiles started towards the stairs and then turned to Derek.  
"You ever change a diaper?" Stiles asked.  
Derek shook his head.  
A grin spread across Stiles face as he turned to walk up the stairs and then shouted over his shoulder back at Derek "Well you learn something everyday".

Stiles was surprise at how well Derek was taking to everything. He had changed Logan's diaper without that much of a struggle and he had managed to get him changed with a tantrum. They had gone downstairs after that and Derek and Stiles were sitting on the living room floor with the twins playing between.  
"Are they like in your pack now?" Stiles asked. It had been on his mind since he found out that the twins were werewolves.  
"Yeah it's a automatic thing really, I should have realised when I first saw them" Derek said staring at Logan.  
"They've got blue eyes like the ones you did when you were a beta" Stiles told him.  
"Most born wolves do" Derek flashed his own red eyes and both Charlie and Logan flashed blue back at him.  
"Dude that's awesome" Stiles said grinning. The twins were never able to just shift when they wanted to or just to shift one part of them like Scott and Isaac could.

Derek left before the Sheriff got home, with a promise to come back the next afternoon.

***

Derek had dealt with the hunters by himself about a week after they had first attacked Stiles. He had been shot with several arrows and bullets, luckily none of them containing wolfsbane but he was still in a bad way. Stiles had found him bleeding out in the old Hale house. Stiles had been furious when he found him, after Stiles had ranted at him about self preservation and how this kind of thing doesn't just affect him anymore, Derek realised that for the first time in a long time that somebody would actually care if he died.

***

The next month went smoothly with Derek coming into his own as a parent, getting a two bedroom apartment and even working up to having the boys on Saturday and Sunday nights. Stiles had been all for Derek spending time with the boys. Derek would come over and play with them and help with dinner, sometimes even staying to put them to bed. He would also take the boys when Stiles was in work. They had a good thing going, they were civil maybe even friends but like all good co-parents they always put the twins first.

The sheriff had even warmed to Derek over the past month. They weren't watching football games and sharing a beer but they were on speaking terms and John even joined Stiles when he had breakfast with Derek and the boys on a Sunday morning at the local diner.

Stiles hadn't giving much thought to a romantic relationship with Derek, over the months that he was pregnant Stiles had become bitter towards the older man but he had pushed that aside and overcome it for his children's sakes but as far as being with Derek, he hadn't even allowed himself to think about it.

Maybe if had been together before and had not just had a one night stand things would be different but they hadn't and whatever feelings Stiles had for Derek before were now buried. 

***

Derek knew that things between him and Stiles would never be ideal and because of that he used everything he had to not give into his urges that were screaming Mate and Claim. Derek had been weak the night he left, he gave in and in result he ruined Stiles life. They both love the boys but Stiles had plans for college and his life that he had to give up because of them and because of Derek.

But Derek still watches, just like he always has. He'll stare at Stiles do the most normal things but still find such beauty in the younger man's movements. Stiles will be cooking or reading and Derek will just be overcome. Watching his hands and his ridiculously long fingers or he'll be memorised by his mouth. 

Stiles doesn't feel anything for Derek anymore and he understands that, he respects that but sometimes he can't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealously when he sees Stiles checking somebody out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I put this at the end so I don't spoil that chapter. This for the most part will be them co-parenting and it will be major slow build but don't worry they'll get there. I've read a few of these stories were usually Derek comes back to find Stiles had his baby and then it's happy families straight away and I don't know, that just never really worked with me so I think them being parents together and then working towards a relationship is more realistic or something. IDK anyway follow me on tumblr if you want to know about updates or anything :) http://stilesandthebigbadsourwolf.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Being in the Stilinski home has become somewhat of a comfort to Derek, he spends most of his free time there. The apartment he bought isn't anything flashy, a modest sized living room with a dining table and chairs in the corner, a small narrow kitchen and the twin's and his bedrooms beside a average sized bathroom. The twin's bedroom is probably the most decorated since Stiles insisted on helping. Stiles is another thing that has become a comfort to Derek. Stiles erratic heartbeat that often made him mistakable to prey had once put Derek on edge but now it's a lulling sound almost therapeutic.

***

Stiles was sitting on his living room rolling a ball between Charlie and Logan, waiting for Derek. Stiles was still getting used to Derek having the boys overnight, it's not that he doesn't want Derek to have custody or that he doesn't appreciate the break but being away from them can be difficult. Derek arrived at four o'clock like always. It's strange to think how many habits they have now, like Derek coming over early on Saturdays to have dinner with Stiles and meeting Stiles and the Sheriff at a local diner on Sunday morning for breakfast.

Derek walked into the living room with Stiles following and knelt down.  
"Hey bud" Derek said, pulling Logan in to a hug. Charlie crawled over and Derek pull him to against his chest and nuzzled his hair. Derek looked up over the top of his sons' heads to see Stiles leaning against the wall with a small smile gracing his features. Stiles looked away when he noticed Derek staring, cheeks slightly pink.

With Thanksgiving comes Isaac and Scott home from college, they arrived late on a Saturday night surprising Stiles who wasn't expected them until the following morning.  
"Where are my favourite nephews?" Scott asked after trying to smother Stiles in a bear hug.  
"Dude it's Saturday they're at Derek's" Stiles told him.  
"What the hell man?"   
"What? I told you he has them weekends"  
"Are you sure it's a good idea letting them stay there"  
"Yeah Scott, he's their father"  
Scott snorted "You're their father, he's a gene donor"  
Stiles was about to call him out when Isaac interrupted, "Can we go over there? I want to see Derek and the twins"  
"Yeah" Stiles told him ignoring the glare that Scott was sending his way.  
The three of them piled into the jeep and headed over to Derek's new place.

Stiles let himself in and they found Derek in the boy's room changing Charlie's diaper.  
"I'd hug you but that smells disgusting" Isaac mock gagged.  
"Rude" Stiles said going over to pick Logan up from the rug where he was playing.  
"I was just about to put them to bed" Derek said lifting Charlie from the changing table.  
"We'll wait out here then" Isaac said turning to leave.  
"No I want to spend time with the twins" Scott said firmly.  
"Scott they're going to bed, we'll see them tomorrow" Isaac told him.  
"They can go asleep after"   
"You'll just rile them up, they won't sleep" Derek told him, moving to put Charlie in his crib.  
"How would you know?" Scott said mockingly.  
"I'm their father"  
"Yeah right"  
"Scott!" Stiles' voice was rising, he placed Logan in his crib and pulled Scott out of the nursery.

"Why are you being like this?" Stiles asked him.  
"Like what?"   
"Like a dickhead"  
"Oh so you're taking his side now?"   
"Scott what the hell, there is no sides. He's right, if you start playing with them it'll be a nightmare to get them to sleep"  
"Whatever Stiles" Scott turned and left the apartment.  
Isaac came out of the twins room and when to follow Scott.

Stiles was standing in the doorway watching Derek stroke a now sleeping Logan's dark locks. Derek looked up and Stiles motioned for him to come over.  
"What was that about?" Derek asked when they were sitting on the couch.  
"I don't even know" Stiles sighed.  
"I know he hates my guts but that was ridiculous"  
Stiles nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!!! I'll try get back into this story I promise. Don't worry Scott isn't a complete meanie, we'll patch some stuff up in thanksgiving part 2. Please leave kudos and reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles went straight home from Derek's, not bothering to go and look for Scott. Scott has always had a grudge against Derek, ever since he was first bitten but it had only worsened when Stiles fell pregnant and Derek nowhere to be found.

Stiles heard the faint sound of buzzing from under his pillow and groaned. Without opening his eyes he searched for his phone trying hopelessly to shut his alarm off, after he finally did there was a knock at his bedroom door followed by his father's voice "Up an at'em kiddo".

As usual the sheriff drove them to the small diner only about ten minutes from their home. Sunday morning breakfast had become one of their shared traditions and Stiles was a very big fan of this one in particular since Joe's diner had the best pancakes in the whole town.  
Derek somehow always got there before them which John found admiral considering he had to wrangle two toddlers, two toddlers with the genes of Stiles Stilinski so it was hardly an easy job.

Stiles always sat on the outside of the booth opposite Derek, that way they could both be beside the highchairs.   
"Mornin' Derek" John said with a nod of his head.  
"Sheriff" Derek said as if that was greeting enough. Truthfully Derek will never fully feel comfortable around the sheriff, sure they talk some and the Sheriff has even mentioned him joining the force once or twice but he is still the father of the teenager that Derek knocked up and then abandoned.  
"Hey sugar-monkey" Stiles said squeezing Charlie's cheek.  
"Sugar-monkey? really Stiles?" Derek asked with a grin forming.  
"What? it's a perfectly acceptable pet name for our son. Unlike you I am not going to spend my life referring to our children as sport" Stiles said with mock seriousness.  
"I've never called them sport" Derek said with a glare.  
"It's only a matter of time" Stiles said nodding to the boys, as if he was warning them.

The sheriff watched on with amused eyes as he saw the scene unfold before him. They always did this, they'd bicker and tease one another and even ask the twins for help, "Logan tell daddy he needs a time out" "Charlie teach your dad some manners" "Logan blame your daddy for those eyebrows" "Charlie tell your daddy to stop giving you and your brother brooding lessons". It was quite funny to watch them actually, they're like an old married couple on a sticom.

Breakfast went smoothly and then the Sheriff went to work.  
"You want a lift home or do you want to come to the park with us?" Derek asked as they were standing up to leave.  
"The park sounds good to me dude" Stiles told him.  
"Don't call me dude" Derek said rolling his eyes as he lifted Logan from the highchair.  
"Whatever dude" Stiles said with a grin as he picked up Charlie.

Derek drove the small playground that Stiles tends to bring the twins.  
Stiles and Derek both sat on the grass as the watched the twins play in the sandbox, that was their favourite thing here for some reason. It was a nice enough day considering it was mid November but he made note that the boys will have to start wearing heavier coats soon. They were both wearing hoodies, Logan in red with a small whale on the left, right over his heart and Charlie wearing blue with white stripes. Stiles always joked about Derek buying them leather jackets but it was funny how alike the twins and he dressed, Stiles was wearing a striped purple hoodie nearly identical to Charlie's.

"You know thanksgiving is in three days right?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm not a complete recluse Stiles, I know what day it is" Derek said with a playful glare.  
"Yeah right man, you're a total recluse and you know it" Stiles told him.  
"Am not" Derek nudged Stiles' shoulder slightly.  
"Whatever man but you're coming for dinner right?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know, I mean Scott probably won't want me there" Derek said glaring at a patch of grass at his feet.  
"I want you there and so does my dad and Isaac, the boys want you their too" Stiles told him seriously.  
"Okay" Derek said quietly, looking down trying to hide his smile.

Melissa had come over early on thanksgiving morning to help John prepare so that gave Stiles time to get the boys ready, Lydia had sent clothes for the boys since she was going to a spa retreat with her mom for the holiday. Stiles usually didn't dress the boys to similar but today he dressed them in their new clothes, two gingham button up shirts one blue and the other red, with beige chinos and brown Chelsea Boots. Stiles combed both of their dark hair up into mohawks and even managed to get them to stand still long enough for him to get a picture and text it to Derek.

Dinner was supposed to start at three so everyone was told to arrive at two thirty and as expected Derek arrived early at two on the dot.  
"Hey" Stiles greeted him at the door.  
"Hi, I uh brought pie" Derek said handing over the square box.  
"Dude, you are my savoir. Dad forgot to get one and I thought I'd have to go without" Stiles.  
"Well we couldn't possible have that" Derek took off his jacket and hung it on the rack by the front door. He followed Stiles into the kitchen to greet the Sheriff and Melissa, he and Stiles where then shoo'd away so they headed into the living room where the boys were playing with legos.

"Do you like their clothes? Lydia sent them" Stiles asked, when they had sat down on the couch.  
"Yeah, I like the hair" Derek was smiling fondly at Charlie who now using a toy car to crash into the lego tower that he had been building.

There was a football game playing on the TV but they weren't really watching it but instead watching the boys play. Logan had also giving up on the legos and was now crashing a toy car into it just like Charlie.  
"Have you heard from Peter?" Stiles asked suddenly.  
"No but he never really did holidays, I'm sure he'll make an appearance sooner or later" Derek said.  
"That's what I'm worried about" Stiles said quietly.  
"You don't have to worry about Peter or anyone, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or the boys" Derek told him seriously, his green eyes cutting into Stiles' dark ones. The doorbell jostled both of them back into reality.

Isaac walked into the living room with Scott following closely behind.  
"Hi guys" Isaac said moving in to hug both of them.  
"Hey" Derek said patting him on the back.  
"Hi" Scott said to Stiles.  
"Hi" Stiles replied.  
"We good?" Scott asked hopefully.  
"Yeah we're good" Stiles held his fist out to Scott and Scott bumped it with a grin.

Everyone was sat at the table the sheriff and Melissa both at the opposite heads and Scott and Isaac on one side and Derek and Stiles on the other. The twins were both in their high chairs beside their fathers, Logan between the sheriff and Stiles and Charlie between Melissa and Derek.  
"I'll start then, I'm thankful for this meal, my health, my son and my grandsons" The sheriff announced.  
"Well I'm thankful for my dad, my friends, my boys and Derek" Stiles said smiling.  
"I'm thankful for my family" Derek said, his was sounded raw and he was staring intently at Stiles. Derek didn't really hear what was said after that, he was to busy staring at Stiles. It was the first time in a long time that Derek was able to say he had a family and that was thanks to Stiles. Stiles looked up from his plate and gave Derek a reassuring smile.

It was getting dark now, Charlie and Logan were being coo'd over by Melissa and Scott and Isaac were chatting to the sheriff about college. Stiles had noticed Derek slip out the back door a few minutes earlier so grabbing a beer from the fridge and a blanket from the back of the couch Stiles followed him.

"Hey" Stiles said sitting down on the porch steps beside the older man.  
"Hi" Derek said accepting the beer Stiles was holding out to him.  
Stiles wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders and they sat their in silence passing the beer bottle back and forth between them.  
"Thank you" Derek said quietly after awhile. Stiles didn't have to ask him what for, he knew.  
"Don't mention it big guy" Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder as Derek finished off the beer in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to get back into this story!! as always please review they're the best motivation for me :) don't worry I will explore what's going on with Scott and Derek more


	6. Chapter 6

Scott came by the day before he was meant to go back to school, he and Stiles hadn't really spent much time together so he really wanted to go and say goodbye to him and the twins.

Stiles answered the door quickly and ushered Scott into the hall.  
"Hey buddy" Stiles sounded out of breath.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Scott asked.  
"Cleaning, the place is a mess. You wanna help?" Stiles asked flashing Scott the puppy dog eyes. Stiles doesn't know why he even bothers considering how Scott is the world champion at puppy dog eyes.  
"Nah man, I think I'll just chill with the twins" Scott told him.  
"Derek has them but they should be back soon so you can wait if you want" Stiles said walking into the living room and picking up a stuffed animal that was on the floor.  
"I thought he had them Saturdays" Scott huffed as he sat on the couch.  
"Yeah and on Wednesdays and Tuesdays when I work" Stiles began to pick up some legos that had obviously missed the box when the boys were throwing them in.  
"Exactly, it's Monday" Scott huffed again.  
"I called him and asked him to take them for a bit so I could clean this place up" Stiles tried to walk on his knees over to where the toy cars are lined up, so he could put them back into the toy box.  
"You could have called me, I would have watched them" Scott said.  
"That's nice buddy, thanks but they're fine with Derek" Stiles said hoping not to get to much of a reaction out of Scott.  
"Where are they anyway?" Scott asked.  
"They went for a walk I think" Stiles said.

Around ten minutes later Derek arrived back with the twins.  
"Need a hand?" Stiles asked from the door where he was watching Derek struggle to get the double stroller through the yard gate.  
"I hate this thing" Derek said seriously. He really did, ever since the first time he saw it he has hated it. The stroller is completely Stiles, one side is orange while the other is blue and it is covered in different coloured monsters. Derek hates it because it's so in your face, the last thing he want's is to draw more attention to himself and the twins. He's heard some of the older woman gossiping already, "Why is that Derek Hale with the sheriff's grandsons" "He's hardly the nanny now is he" "Stiles should be more careful about who he lets around his children".  
"Just take them out and then fold it up" Stiles told him.  
Derek unstrapped Charlie first and then Logan, he watched the both of them run up the garden path and climb the porch steps to get to Stiles. Scott appeared at the door then and Derek's next quip about the damn stroller dried on his tongue.

Scott was in the living room with the twins so Derek went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Derek could hear Stiles telling Scott that he was going to start the laundry and then he heard Stiles walk upstairs obviously to get the dirty clothes hamper from the bathroom. Stiles came into the kitchen then.  
"Dude why are you doing the dishes?" Stiles asked laughing slightly.  
"Would you rather I not do the dishes?" Derek asked.  
Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek walking into the small utility room. A few minutes later he reappeared and wordlessly started drying the dishes that Derek had placed on the drainer. Derek smiled to himself, he could see this being their life. Doing the dishes together while their sons played in the other room.

"Hey Stiles, they're getting super cranky. Is it nap time or something?" Scott asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Yeah I'll go put them down" Stiles quickly wiped his hands on the cloth and went to get the boys.

Derek finished the last dish in silence and dried his hands before turning around to see Scott glaring at him from the doorway.  
"What?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Nothing" Scott huffed.  
"No, you've had a problem with me since you've been home. What is it?" Derek asked.  
"Since I've been home? you've hardly been back what a month, two even" Scott exploded.  
"You have a problem with me being back?" Derek asked, feeling his own anger rising.  
"I have a problem with you just waltzing in here pretending to be super dad like nothing is wrong" Scott was furious now.  
"I'm not pretending to be anything, I am their father. Why do you have such a bring thing against that?"  
"You're hardly their father" Scott snorted.  
"What the hell Scott?!" Stiles asked from behind him.  
"Stay out of it Stiles" Scott said not turning from Stiles.  
"I am their father whether you like it or not" Derek told him.  
"You haven't been here!" Scott shouted.  
"And you think I'm okay with that? okay with missing their first steps, first words because I'm not. Nothing will make that okay but I'm here now and believe me if I had of known about them I would have been here from day one"  
"But you weren't here"  
"I'm here now" Derek said.  
"Scott what is this about? because I don't think this is just about Derek" Stiles asked.  
"He's just like him, why can't you see that" Scott spun around to face Stiles.  
"No he isn't Scott, Derek is a good father and he didn't walk out on them. How could he have? he didn't know they existed, he didn't even know their was a possibility for them to exist" Stiles took a step closer to Scott, "Derek is not your dad, Scott" Stiles wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged as tight as he could.  
"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go home" Scott whispered into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles nodded and let go of him.

Derek let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as soon as the front door closed behind Scott.

"He doesn't really mean it, he's just projecting" Stiles told him with a sigh.  
"I get it" Derek said, he did get it. He'd been angry with himself too as if he somehow should have known. As if it was possible for him to have known.

Derek ended up staying and helping Stiles tidy the rest of the kitchen, eventually they were both exhausted and somehow ended up on the couch watching Judge Judy.  
"Dad won't be home 'till late so I was going to order pizza, you in?" Stiles asked.  
Derek simply nodded his head.

Derek went upstairs to get the boys before the pizza came and Stiles went to check what was in the fridge for them to eat. He ended up putting some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in the oven and a tin of spaghettios in a pot over the stove.

The boys sat in their highchairs and chatted between themselves, Derek could only pick the words ball, kitty and yum from their conversation.

Seven O'Clock rolled around way later than it should have and both Derek and Stiles went upstairs to put the boys to bed. Charlie insited Derek tell the story so Stiles sat on the floor in front of his bed listening.

Derek crawled over to where Stiles was after both of the boys were asleep.  
"I'm so tired" Stiles whispered, dropping his head back against the bed.  
"Me too" Derek sighed.  
"You wanna crash here?" Stiles whispered.  
"You mind?" Derek whispered back.  
"No dude, c'mon"  
Stiles threw Derek a pair of sleep pants and put a pair on himself and then clawed into his bed. Derek got into the bed behind him.  
"What?" Derek huffed while Stiles was trying to muffle his laughter in his pillow.  
"Dude this is what are lives are, it's like seven thirty and we're in bed" Stiles whispered.  
Derek chuckled into the back of Stiles neck causing him to shiver.  
"Why did you name them Charlie and Logan?" Derek asked suddenly.  
"You don't like their names?" Stiles mock gasped and clutched his chest.  
"No I do but I just realised that I don't even know why my sons are named what they are? I don't even know their middle names"  
"It's Logan Scott and Charlie Jonathan after my dad and Scott obviously and then well duh dude Wolverine and Professor X" Stiles grinned, he could feel Derek chuckle from behind him.  
"You're an idiot" Derek told him.

John couldn't help but smile when he saw his son snoring while being the little spoon to Derek when he came home that night. It was about damn time.

 

"Hi" Stiles looked up from the cereals he was debating.  
"Hey" Stiles said back sticking his hand out to the girl infront of him.  
"I'm Kylie" Stiles smiled while she wrote he number on his arm in black ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :) It's funny that stroller is the reason I started this fic, like last June I saw it and instantly pictures Stiles walking around town with it. My tumblr is http://cumbertache.tumblr.com/ if any of you want to come and talk to me


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had been texting Kylie since they exchanged numbers at the store, it started off more or less friendly but has since moved on to more flirtatious. They arranged a date for Friday night. Stiles sat with his phone in hand and scrolled through his contacts under finding Derek's name.

"Hello?" Derek answered sounding like he'd just woken up. Stiles glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, it was eight thirty. He probably should have waited to call him.

"Hey man, sorry if I woke you but I need to ask you a favour" Stiles doesn't even know why he's nervous, it's stupid. He shouldn't be nervous.

"It's okay, I was going to get up early anyway, go for a run" Derek sounded more alert now.

"I was hoping you could uh maybe take the boys tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Sure"

Stiles doesn't even know why he was nervous. Derek loves having the boys, he jumps at every opportunity to spend extra time with them. It's not like it's weird, asking the father of your children to babysit while you go on a date. It's normal, it happens all the time.

 

You know it's funny considering that he's a nineteen year old single father that this is his first real date.

He'd changed his clothes about twice before finally deciding on an outfit. He was wearing a short sleeved burgundy shirt, black jeans that folded at his ankles, a pair of white Chuck Taylors and a black knitted bomber jacket that he'd gotten off Melissa last Christmas but had yet to wear.

 

Derek arrived at six and was greeted by the sheriff who was wearing his uniform. 

"You working tonight sir?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I've to be there in twenty, you know son you don't have to call me sir" John told him.

Derek just nodded, John told him this nearly every time they interacted.

 

"Is Derek here?!" Stiles called from upstairs.

"Yeah" Both Derek and the sheriff answered in unison. Stiles rushed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Derek was almost frozen to his spot. It was rare to see Stiles in anything other than a hoodie and it seemed as though he actually put effort into styling his hair.

"You don't need any extra clothes right?" Stiles asked, unaware of the affect he was having on the werewolf.

"No I have everything" Derek said snapping out of his daze.

 

Derek followed Stiles into the living room where the boys were playing in their playpen.

"How come you're all dressed up?" Derek asked. He had been wondering why Stiles asked him to take the boys early.

"Hot date" Stiles said waggling his eyebrows. Stiles bent down to pick up Charlie, obviously not realising that he'd just knocked the air out of Derek. As they where walking out to the car, Derek carrying Logan and Stiles carrying Charlie, the sheriff gave Derek a small sympathetic smile.

 

Derek sat in the boy's room watching the changing colours of their night light reflect on the wall. Dating was something he over looked. For whatever reason the thought of Stiles dating had never even crossed his mind. Stiles had never mentioned anyone so he hadn't thought about it. Until now, because now Stiles was on a date. He didn't know if it was a guy or a girl, if they were older or younger than Stiles or how long Stiles had even known them. It was also none of his business. He didn't own Stiles, he never had. Stiles was never his. They never dated. They'd never even actually admitted to having feelings for one another, not really anyway.

Stiles was mesmerised, Kylie had dirty blonde and cotton candy pink ombre hair. Her box fringe just about touched her eyelashes so she was constantly trying to blow it out of her eyes. She laughed at his jokes and gave him a small smile while they ate. She laughed at their waiter's corny fake French laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. She was perfect.

Stiles and Derek woke up on Saturday morning in two completely opposite ways.

Stiles woke up to feather light kisses on his back and a soft giggle in his ear.

Derek woke up to crying.

Derek rolled out of bed, walked out of his room and into the boys', stretching as he went. Charlie was standing in his crib with thick tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.  
"Daddy" He sobbed, holding his arms out to Derek.  
Derek picked him up, casting a look over to Logan to was just beginning to sit up and walked over to the changing table.  
After changing both of their diapers, Derek carried them both back into his room.  
Logan immediately lay beside Derek with his head cushioned on Derek's arm and his stuffed frog held tightly to his chest. Charlie was sitting beside Logan's head, pulling on Derek's fingers.  
"Daddy?" Charlie was still playing with Derek's fingers.  
"Yes?" Derek smiled, the boy's speech had been coming along especially Charlie's.  
"Where dada?" Charlie asked.  
"He's at his house with grandpa" Derek told him.  
"We no get 'reakfas?"  
"No buddy, we're going to do that tomorrow okay?" Derek ran his free hand through Charlie's dark hair.  
" 'Kay Daddy"

Stiles texted Derek around noon that day asking to come over and see the twins. He arrived around twenty minutes later. Derek frowned as soon as Stiles let himself into the apartment. Derek could smell a strong presence of soap, meaning that Stiles had showered but underneath it all he could smell the sweet scent of women's perfume and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Please comment!!


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was sitting on the bench watching the boys play in the wooden sandbox, even though it was winter the twins still insisted going to the playground and luckily for Stiles they can't get sick. It didn't get too cold in California at winter but it was still chilly so the boys had to start wrapping up. Charlie wore a navy corduroy Jacket while Logan wore a red checked Lumberjack Jacket. Stiles looked away from the boys when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Kylie, they had there first date a week ago and have seen eachother a few times since but she was heading to Florida for Christmas. They're not going to see eachother for a few weeks so she wants to meet up before she leaves.

 

The sheriff dropped the boys off at Derek's place before his shift. Derek agreed to take them early again, Stiles had said he was going to say goodbye to Kylie. Derek had been trying to keep his mind off it. Christmas hadn't been a thing he's celebrated or even gotten excited about in a long time but this is going to be his first Christmas with the boys. It was less than a week until Christmas and we was just about finished with his shopping. Stiles will probably call him out for going overboard but he couldn't help himself.

 

On Saturday night just after Derek had gotten the boys to sleep he heard the familiar sound of Stiles' jeep pulling up outside of his apartment complex followed by the sound of his footsteps on the stairs, he was always too impatient to wait for the elevator. Stiles let himself into Derek's apartment like usual and plopped down onto his couch, putting his feet in Derek's lap.

"Hey Stiles, c'mon in, Make yourself at home" Derek mock greeted.

"I resent your sarcasm dude"

"Don't call me dude" Derek glared. Stiles spotted a near empty roll of wrapping paper under Derek's coffee table and grinned.

"They are going to be so spoiled this year" Stiles chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Lydia is spending Christmas with her dad and his new wife but she's coming by when she gets into town and I know she went all out. Then dad got them stuff, so did Scott, his mom and Isaac. I did and I know that you probably bought the whole of Toys R Us"

"I did not" Derek clamped his hand over the toe of Stiles' shoe.

"Are you going to stay at ours Christmas eve?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with your dad"

"He actually wanted me to clear something with you actually" Stiles bit his lip.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Well he bumped into Chris Argent last week and he kinda invited him to dinner. Dad relates you know? He said we should help them the same way Melissa and Scott helped us after my mom died but he said it's your decision whether or not he's there"

Derek sucked in a deep breath before responding

"It's fine, it was good of your dad to ask him"

"You sure dude?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

"It's gonna be a full house this year. It'll be me, you, dad, the twins, Scott, Melissa, Isaac, Scott's girlfriend Kira, Chris and Allison"

"Scott's new girlfriend and his ex, that'll be interesting" Derek said with a hint of a grin.

"You bet" Stiles laughed.

 

On Christmas eve Stiles dressed the twins in matching batman and superman fleece onesies and watched the grinch with the two of them sitting between him and Derek. As always his dad passes out two minutes into it.

 

The sheriff had went to bed after the boys had been brought upstairs so Stiles and Derek were left alone to unload all of the presents from their hiding place and put them under the tree. Stiles noticed a couple of suspiciously large presents coming from the back of Derek's car. Both of the boys had Christmas Stockings with their names on them.

 

Stiles yarned for probably the third time so Derek started nudging him towards the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning" Derek told him softly.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked suddenly upset.

"To the couch"

"Don't be stupid, that couch is a joke. C'mon" Stiles took Derek by the hand and lead him up to his room.

 

On Christmas morning Derek woke up to the scent of Stiles and the twins. Stiles had somehow latched onto him during the night and his head on resting on Derek's chest, from the corner of his eye he could see that the twins were still asleep.

Watching the boys open their presents was the best thing Derek had ever seen. Charlie ripped open everything, trying to play with them all at once while Logan only had eyes for his wooden quad ride on. The sheriff had gotten them a rocking horse that seemed to be Charlie's favourite out of all of the toys he had received.

Derek had gotten Stiles a new Nintendo DS because his had broken. Stiles loved it but instantly felt shitty because it was probably really expensive. Stiles felt a little embarrassed handing over Derek's gift.

It was a photo album Stiles had put together. It had pictures of the twins on the first few pages but the further Derek went he found pictures of his own parents and his sisters. Even one of him from when he was on the high school basketball team.

Derek shallowed hard and looked at Stiles.

"Thank you" He whispered, still in shock at what he was holding.

Stiles put his hand on Derek's neck, making him look up.

"Merry Christmas Derek" Stiles pulled him into a tight hug and held him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part to should be up before next weekend hopefully :) please comment!!


End file.
